


How to Hack It without Hackett

by Metal_Chocobo



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Minnesota Wild, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:37:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Chocobo/pseuds/Metal_Chocobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco never meant to tell Spurgeon that Hackett knocked him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Hack It without Hackett

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bestliars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestliars/gifts).



> This was written specifically as birthday fic and while I could have written it for bestliars without any help from Stellarer, it wouldn't have been any good, so thanks!
> 
> Warning for discussion of abortion and for the suggested threat of violence in a relationship.

“No Marco,” Hackett snarled. “My answer is no fucking way.”

“But Matt,” Marco began.

“Keep it if you must, but there is no way I’m getting involved,” Hackett said. “We are through. Completely. My best advice, get rid of it.”

“Oh come on, Hackett, be reasonable!” Marco said. Hackett turned to leave, but Marco wasn’t ready to let him go. He grabbed his arm. “Don’t you at least want ti consider it?”

“No!” Hackett yelled, shoving Marco away. “Touch me again and I’ll punch you in the gut.”

Marco took a step back. While he didn’t actually believe Hackett could carry out his threat, the very suggestion left his stunned. It was amazing the effect new information could have on a man’s demeanor. Hackett glowered at Marco before walking away. Marco didn’t stop him this time.

“You’re gonna regret this one day, asshole!” Marco shouted. Hackett gave no sign of acknowledgement as he walked away. Once Hackett was no longer in sight Marco turned and leaned on the wall. “Shit.”

“Hey, Scandi, what are you doing moping in the hallway?” Spurgeon laughed as he walked up to the defensemen and clapped him on the shoulder. “Be happy. We won.”

“Hey Spurge,” Marco mumbled.

“Come on, let’s get a celebratory drink with the team,” Spurgeon said. “And shake a leg, would you? I don’t want to miss our plane either.”

“I can’t,” Marco said.

“Why not?” Spurgeon asked.

“I’m pregnant.”

Marco hadn’t meant to tell him. They were pretty close for teammates. Marco had never had a D-partner take him home for dinner with the family as regularly as Spurgeon did. Marco even considered Spurgeon a great friend. But this wasn’t news he was ready to share with anyone. He didn’t know if he was even keeping it yet. It was just that after Hackett had reacted so poorly the words had escaped him.

The news had an equally swift effect on Spurgeon as it had on Hackett. Only in Spurgeon’s case it was a positive one. The tired frown melted off his face to be replaced with a happy grin. He moved closer to Marco and reached up to ruffle his hair. Spurgeon let out a chuckle.

“That’s great news! Congratulations,” Spurgeon said.

“Gee, thanks,” Marco said.

“What? Are you upset this means you’re going to miss the tail end of the season with an unspecified body injury?” Spurgeon asked. He patted Marco’s side. “The timing isn’t great, but Marco, you’re going to be a parent! I don’t see a problem.”

“It’s Hacks’s,” Marco said.

“Not Hackett,” Spurgeon groaned. “Why, Scandi, why?”

“It was after our November game,” Marco said mournfully. “He just played so well.”

“We beat Buffalo 2-0,” Spurgeon said flatly. “Hackett was pulled from goal at the beginning of third period for punching Vanek.”

“Yeah, but for Hacks he was on fire,” Marco sighed dreamily. “After the game it was impossible to resist him.”

“Never again suggest something as utterly untrue as Matt Hackett being irresistible.”

“Then you tell me why I let him shove me up against—”

“If you value our partnership you’ll shut up right now. The last thing I want in my brain is images of how Hacks screws you,” Spurgeon said, effectively cutting Marco off. Spurgeon pressed a hand to his forehead. “I should have listened to Dani when she said to keep an eye on you after that game. I just figured you had seen how much of a tire fire Hacks was and wouldn’t want to touch that.”

“Spurge, have you met me? Natural disasters are my type,” Marco said.

“I know,” Spurgeon sighed. Then he smiled at Marco. “So you’re about two months along now?”

Marco nodded. He had been feeling like shit or a couple of weeks before Zucker had him watch an awful man-preg rom-com. Marco had been horrified to see his symptoms matched the film’s pregnant dude’s symptoms. So he sucked it up and bought a home test, which came up positive. That had been three days ago. Marco had been panicking ever since. It was affecting his play as well. He knew Spurgeon had noticed, but not said anything. Well, now he knew too.

“Okay. That means we still have time,” Spurgeon said. “The first thing you need to do is see a doctor.”

“No way,” Marco said, head shooting up. He turned and glared down at Spurgeon using his height to his advantage. “No doctors.”

“Scandi, you need to see a doctor.” Spurgeon was unimpressed. Taller scarier men than Marco Scandella had glared at him. “We need to know if your home test was a false positive and if it wasn’t, the doc will explain what lifestyle changes you need to make to have a healthy kid.”

“I don’t even know if I want it,” Marco snapped. “There’s no way I can let the team docs know now! No matter what happens this’ll count against me long term!”

“We don’t have to let the team docs know right now,” Spurgeon said soothingly. He rubbed Marco’s forearm. It did make Marco feel a little better. “Come home with me tonight. Tomorrow morning Dani or I can take you to an OBGYN and we’ll get the answers you need. Dani’s doctor is fantastic, but we can get you a male one if that would make you more comfortable.”

“Nothing is going to make me comfortable until I’m not pregnant,” Marco moaned. Spurgeon paused and then took a deep breath.

“If you don’t want to keep it that’s your right too,” Spurgeon said. “I don’t really understand that choice, but we would support you 100%.And if you choose to… abort… you definitely need to see a doctor about that and soon. You only have a few weeks to make that decision.”

That was when Marco started crying. He just felt so lost and helpless. Spurgeon pulled him into a hug and began rubbing his back. It felt nice, but at the same time very wrong. Spurgeon was his D-partner and already had a wife and two kids to worry about. He didn’t have the time or energy to worry about the hot mess known as Marco Scandella. That was supposed to be Hackett’s job. Hackett was the one who should be comforting Marco and keeping him from completely freaking out right now. Marco should be leaning on Hackett as he rubbed his back and petted his head and sang him a lullaby. Wait a minute…

“Dude, are you singing?” Marco asked.

“Sorry,” Spurgeon said, laughing sheepishly. “It’s the only way to calm Colbie Rose and it seems I’ve forgotten how else to calm someone down. I can stop.”

“So’kay,” Marco mumbled from Spurgeon’s shoulder.

“Come home with me,” Spurgeon said. “Dani will make up the guest bedroom and you can stay until you figure things out. The room’s yours for as long as you want it. We will take care of you.”

“How can you be so certain Dani will agree to any of this?” Marco demanded. “You’re talking about completely rearranging your life without even checking with her first, Jared!”

“With your permission, I’d like to call and tell her everything right now, Marco,” Spurgeon said, grinning crookedly at him. “But I can make these calls without asking because I know Danielle loves you too.”

“Oh,” Marco said faintly.

“You’re worth rearranging our lives a little.” Spurgeon pulled out his phone. “So, can I call her?”

“Sure.”

Spurgeon called home without releasing Marco. He was almost close enough to make out her words but Danielle was soft spoken like her husband. Luckily Marco was content to just half listen to Spurgeon’s side of the conversation.

“Hey sweetheart… thank you… Yeah, our plane leaves in three hours so we’ll be getting in late tonight. Oh, Dani, I’m bringing Scandi home tonight… not really… he’s pregnant… Hackett,” Spurgeon said. He had to pull the phone away when Danielle wailed, which was loud enough Marco could have heard it from across the hallway. Apparently she cared more about who Marco slept with than he had realized. He kinda wished Spurgeon hadn’t actually told Danielle about Hackett being the father, but he probably would have blabbed it the moment he saw her, so it was probably okay. “Un-huh… un-huh… oh cool, thanks, Dani… I love you… tell the kidlets good night for me? Bye.”

“So she’s okay with me?” Marco asked after Spurgeon hung up. “Like, not mad?”

“I am under strict orders to bring you home or not come home myself,” Spurgeon said smiling. “So you’d better come with. I’d like to see my family.”

“Oh shit, I am so sorry, Spurge,” Marco said.

“Don’t be. Dani says there’s just enough time to run out and buy ice cream before she has to put the kids to bed so we can still celebrate,” Spurgeon said. “There will also be clean sheets waiting for you when we get home.”

“Thank you so much,” Marco said. He wanted to cry again.

“This is what partners do,” Spurgeon said. He lightly punched Marco in the shoulder. “Gotta warn you though, the dog’s been sleeping on the guest bed lately. You may have to fight him for it.”

“I’ve slept with worse,” Marco said, shrugging. “Anyway, Noah’s got better morning breath than Hackett ever did.”

This startled a laugh out of Spurgeon. Marco smiled. He felt a little better about his situation now. Even if he didn’t have Hackett, he had the Spurgeons and they would take far better care of him. It was going to be okay. They left the arena laughing together.


End file.
